Manga Band 6
Die deutsche Ausgabe des Elfen Lied Manga wurde von Tokyopop als Doppelband herausgegeben. Der erste deutsche Band enthält die Kapitel der original Bände 11 + 12, die am 19. Juli und 18. November 2005 in Japan erschienen sind. Die Kapitel wurden zuvor seit dem 6. Juni 2002 in der Japanischen Zeitschrift Weekly Young Jump veröffentlicht. Inhalt Leseprobe Kapitel Kapitel 88: Erinnerungen und Pistolenschüsse vorkommende Charaktere: Barbara, Nana, Kurama Barbara konfrontiert Nana und Kurama im Wald. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Barabara und Nana, den Nana dank des Eingreifens Kuramas für sich entscheiden kann. Kurama ist von seiner Psychose geheilt und beschließt Lucy mit Nana an seiner Seite zu jagen. Kapitel 89: Todesirrgarten vorkommende Charaktere: Arakawa, Agent, Gesichtslose Diclonii, Diana Sehr lange und starke Vektoren bringen das Forschungszentrum vom Lebensbrunn ausgehend zum Einsturz, wodurch ein großen Loch bis zum Lebensbrunn runter entsteht. Arakawa befindet sich im Forschungszentrum. Der Agent sieht die Explosion aus einem Hubschrauber aus. Durch die Explosion wurde das Forschungszentrum schwer beschädigt. Alle Systeme sind ausgefallen. Die Diclonii, die für Experimente gehalten werden, streifen nun frei im Forschungszentrum umher und töten das Personal. Einige Angestellte versuchen mit einem Hubschrauber zu fliehen, welche die Diclonii jedoch zum Absturtz bringen. Arakawa versucht ebenfalls zu entkommen, wird von Diclonii umzingelt und von Diana gerettet. Sie entfernt den Chip an Dianas Kopf, der sie liebenswürdig macht. Kapitel 90: Unwissend vorkommende Charaktere: Arakawa, Agent, Diana, Kakuzawa, Lucy, Embrio of God, Lucys Bruder Der Agent taucht im letzten Moment auf und drückt, bevor Diana Arakawa töten kann, den Chip zurück in Dianas Kopf. Die drei machen sich gemeinsam auf den Weg aus dem Forschungszentrum. Tief unter der Erde im Lebensbrunn kämpft Lucy mit dem Embrio of God und schlägt diesem einen Arm ab. Kakuzawa befiehlt ihm aufzuhören. Lucy spuckt Blut, desto mehr sie ihre Kräfte benutzt. Kakuzawa macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass ihr Körper schneller verschleißt, wenn sie ihre Kräfte in solchem Ausmaß einsetzt. Lucy erfährt, dass ihre Mutter bereits die Fähigkeit hatte Diclonius zu gebären und Kakuzawa sie vergewaltigt hat, woraus ihr Bruder entstand, der auch in die Szene eintritt. Kapitel 91: Dummheit vorkommende Charaktere: Nana, Kurama, Nyu, Lucys Bruder, Kakuzawa, Embrio of God verstorbene Charaktere: Kakuzawa, Embrio of God, Lucys Bruder Kota hat sich alleine aus dem Krankenhaus davongemacht, wo Nana ihn nicht mehr auffinden kann. Kakuzawa versucht weiterhin Nyu/Lucy von seinem Plan zu überzeugen. Es endet darin, dass Lucy ihn und ihren Bruder enthauptet und den Embrio of God besiegt. Kapitel 92: Verwirrung und das Meer vorkommende Charaktere: Flottenkomandant, Wissenschaftler Auf dem Meer bewegt sich eine große Flotte. Eskortiert wird ein Schiff mit bisher unbekannter Fracht. Das Ziel der Schiffe ist die Insel, auf der sich das Forschungszentrum befindet. Bei der Fracht handelt es sich um 2 Vektor-Craft, den Steuermännern zufolge eher Schutzschilde als Waffen. Eine 30 Meter hohe Tsunami Welle bewegt sich auf den Schiffskonvoi zu. Einige Schiffe sinken in der Welle, andere schaffen es. Das Schiff mit der Fracht wurde stark durchgeschüttelt. Ein Vektor-Craft implodiert daraufhin und die Besatzung bekommt den Inhalt des Vektor-Crafts zu sehen. Kapitel 93: Lücke in Verständigung vorkommende Charaktere: Arakawa, Agent, Diana, Gesichtslose Diclonii Arakawa und Agent machen sich auf den Weg aus dem Forschungszentrum. Man erfährt, dass der Agent ein Spion eines anderen Forschungszentrums ist, mit der Aufgabe das Gegenmittel für das Virus zu finden und möglichst viele Informationen zu sammeln. Unter Benutzung der Armbrust, die zuvor vom Unbekannten Mann benutzt wurde, schlagen sie sich durch die Diclonius-Massen. Als der Boden unter Arakawa wegbricht, wird diese von Agent vor dem Fall bewahrt. Arakawa lässt den Koffer mit dem Gegenmittel und ihren Aufzeichnungen los, um hochgezogen werden zu können. Kapitel 94: Der Stolz des Forschers vorkommende Charaktere: Agent, Arakawa, Gesichtslose Diclonii, Diana verstorbene Charaktere: Diana, Agent Arakawa und Agent werden von Gesichtslosen Diclonii bedrängt. In dieser aussichtslosen Lage kommt Diana wieder zu sich und erledigt den größten Teil der Diclonii, stirbt dabei jedoch selbst. Die beiden erreichen das Dach. Am Rand des Daches befindet sich eine Gondel mit der man zum Fuße des Gebäudes kommt. Arakawa steigt in die Gondel. Agent bleibt auf dem Dach zurück, um die Bremse für die Gondel zu betätigen. Sie wird umringt und getötet. Arakawa erreicht den Helikopter mit dem Agent auf die Insel gekommen ist, findet diesen aber in Flammen stehend vor und die Crew verbrannt im Inneren. Die Diclonii werden auf Arakawa aufmerksam. Kapitel 95: Vergossene Tränen für Andere vorkommende Charaktere: Arakawa, Gesichtslose Diclonii, Wissenschaftler Arakawa steht inmitten Gesichtsloser Diclonii. Sie ist bereit zu sterben, doch hinter ihr taucht ein Vektor-Craft auf und zerstückelt die Diclonii. Es sind die Wissenschaftler des anderen Forschungslabors. Sie nehmen Arakawa an Bord und erzählen ihr von dem zweiten Forschungslabor, welches sich mit Vektorenforschung beschäftigt. Zusammen will man Lucy mit dem Vektor-Craft besiegen, dessen Fähigkeit es zu sein scheint, nicht nur Vektoren erzeugen zu können, sondern auch zu blocken. Kapitel 96: Hölle vorkommende Charaktere: Arakawa, Wissenschaftler, Gesichtslose Diclonii, Lucy Die Forscher sind auf die Insel gekommen, um wichtige Daten aus dem Forschungszentrum zu bergen, um ein Gegenmittel gegen das Virus zu entwickeln. Arakawa erzählt ihnen, dass ein solches Mittel bereits existiert, sie es aber leider hatte fallen lassen. Die Forscher bahnen sich mit Arakawa im Vektor-Craft einen Weg durch die Diclonius Massen und entdecken den Koffer mit dem Gegenmittel. Arakawa steigt aus dem Vektor-Craft aus. Beim Gegenmittel entdecken sie und die Forscher zur selben Zeit das Gleiche. Es ist Lucy, welche weit weg von ihnen an der Klippe steht. Kapitel 97: Ende der langen Nacht vorkommende Charaktere: Lucy, Wissenschaftler, Arakawa, Kota Lucy greift den Hover-Craft mit ihren Vektoren an, welche vom Vektorstopper geblockt werden. Die Mannschaft des Vektor-Crafts bringen ihr Gefährt und sich selbst in Sicherheit, kurz bevor die Insel unter geht. Lucy konnte sich in einer solchen Kapsel retten, wie Nana sie benutzt hat und landet am Strand. Dort findet sie einen verletzten Kouta, der ganz offensichtlich aus dem Krankenhaus ausgebrochen ist. Kapitel 98: Der Ozean zur Vergangenheit vorkommende Charaktere: Kouta, Nyu Kouta bricht aufgrund seiner Verletzungen zusammen und muss von Lucy getragen werden. Kouta führt Lucy auf einen Aussichtsturm, von dem die beiden die Aussicht genießen und über die Vergangenheit sprechen. Kouta will wissen, warum sie seine Familie getötet hat. Lucy antwortet, 2 Persönlichkeiten würden in ihr wohnen und sie habe angefangen auf ihre böse Hälfte zu hören, nachdem Kouta sie vermeintlich betrogen hat. Sie habe dann nach einer zweiten Begegnung mit Kouta, wobei sich beide nicht mehr aneinander erinnern können, gemerkt, dass ein Leben mit den Menschen doch möglich sei. Ihre bessere Hälfte bestimmte ihr Verhalten. Sie wünschte sich, mit Kouta zusammen leben zu können und sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Lucy entschuldigt sich nach all den Jahren mit Tränen überströmt bei Kouta. Kapitel 99: Erinnerungen die nicht ausgelöscht werden können vorkommende Charaktere: Nana, Kurama, Lucy, Kouta Nana ist auf der Suche nach Kouta, als sie plötzlich die Präsenz von Lucy spührt. Für sie besteht kein Zweifel, dass Lucy sich auf dem Aussichtsturm befindet. Kurama entdeckt Lucys Fluchtkapsel am Strand. Nana teilt Kurama mit, wo Lucy sich aufhält, woraufhin er sie alleine stellen will. Lucy erklärt Kouta, wer Nyu ist und klärt ihn über die Stimme ihrer DNA auf. Sie verabschiedet sich von ihm, dieser hält sie aber auf und will, dass sie ihm verspricht, dass sie nie wieder ihre Kräfte einsetzt. Kann sie sich daran halten, darf sie mit ihm zusammen leben. Sie verspricht es ihm. Kapitel 100: Wunsch an einen Stern vorkommende Charaktere: Kurama, Lucy, Kouta, Nana, Flottenkommandant Lucy läuft vom Aussichtsturn runter, woraufhin sie von Kurama angeschossen wird. Ihr Aura verschwindet. Das merkt nicht nur Nana, sondern auch die Besatzung des Schiffes mit den Vektor-Crafts. Lucy wollte sich erschießen lassen, um ihr Versprechen Kouta gegenüber einzuhalten. Jedoch hat ihr Diclonius-Instinkt im letzten Moment eingegriffen und ihren Körper übernommen. Kouta kommt vom Turm die Treppen hinab und sieht Kurama blutend am Boden liegen. Lucy dreht sich mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihm um. Kapitel 101: Licht des Todes vorkommende Charaktere: Yuka, Mayu, Lucy, Kouta, Kurama Kouta steht vor Lucy und Kurama und sieht das dieser blutet und einen Arm weniger besitzt. Er zählt eins und eins zusammen und kommt zum Schluss, dass Lucy tatsächlich nicht anders kann, als Menschen zu töten. Lucy beteuert es gewesen zu sein, die Kurama verletzt hat. Kouta sagt Lucy, dass er sie verabscheut und hasst. Als Kurama erneut auf Lucy schießt, wirft er sich in den Schuss und geht zu Boden. Kouta wollte nicht den selben Fehler begehen, der er damals bei seiner Schwester begangen hat. Yuka und Mayu suchen indessen nach Kouta, der eigentlich im Krankenhaus liegen und sich schonen sollte. Er hat einen Zettel hinterlassen, er sei kurz zum Leuchtturm aufgebrochen. Aus einiger Entfernung zum Leuchtturm werden Yuka und Mayu zeuge einer enormen Explosion auf eben diesem. Kapitel 102: Zentrum und Einfassung vorkommende Charaktere: Kurama, Nana, Arakawa, Lucy, Flottenkommandant, Wissenschaftler Bei der von Lucy verursachten Explosion fliegt Kurama vom Turm und wird von Nana gerettet. Auf dem Schiff merkt man, wie groß Lucys Macht ist. Selbst der Vektor-Craft ist gegen sie nutzlos und droht bei ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit zu implodieren. Lucy ist wegen Koutas Verwundung mental gebrochen und entlädt ihren Zorn auf die Stadt. Das Schlachtschiff mit den Wissenschaftlern und dem Flottenkommandanten an Bord mobilisiert seine Düsenjäger. Lucy, welche sehr viel ihrer Macht benutzt, beansprucht ihren Körper zu viel und schmilzt förmlich dahin. Ihr Körper beginnt auseinander zu fallen. Kapitel 103: Die Elfe singt vorkommende Charaktere: Kouta, Lucy, Yuka, Mayu, Flottenkommandant, Wissenschaftler Lucy realisiert, dass Kouta nicht tot ist, verzweifelt jedoch über sein jähes Ende. Ihr kommt der Einfall seine Zellen miteinander verschmelzen zu lassen und so seine Wunde zu schließen. Sie würde dafür ihre verbliebene Lebensenergie aufbrauchen und sterben müssen. Düsenjäger versuchen sie abzuschießen, während sie das Elfenlied zu singen beginnt. Yuka, Nozomi, Kurama, Nana und Mayu hören sie singen und empfinden die Melodie als traurig. Tatsächlich löst Lucy sich immer mehr auf während sie Kouta heilt. Als Kouta wieder zu sich kommt ist ein Großteil ihres Körper am Boden zerflossen. Kapitel 104: Das Ende eines Traumes vorkommende Charaktere: Wissenschafter, Arakawa, Nana, Kurama, Yuka, Mayu, Nozomi Nana, Yuka, Nozomi und Mayu machen sich auf dem Weg zum Turm, um Kouta zu helfen. Nana kommt als erste oben an, trifft Kouta an, der Nyus zerflossenen Körper mit seiner Jacke zudeckt und verrät ihm, dass Nyu nur so aussieht, weil sie ihn gerettet hat. Yuka, Mayu und Nozomi tauchen auf. Nyu kann vor ihrem Tod noch alle ihre Freunde ein letztes Mal sehen. Ein Hubschrauber und sehr viele Soldaten erscheinen, welche unsere Freunde umstellen und die Herausgabe Nyus fordern, ansonsten unsere Freunde als Verräter am Vaterland hinrichten müssen. Kapitel 105: Warum vorkommende Charaktere: Wissenschaftler, Kouta, Lucy, Yuka, Mayu, Nozomi, Nana verstorbene Charaktere: Wissenschaftler Kouta will obgleich der Drohung bei Nyu bleiben und seine Freunde nach Hause schicken. Kouta lässt einfach nicht von Nyu ab, weshalb sie ihn mit ihren Vektoren von sich wegziehen muss. Sie richtet alle in der Nähe befindlichen Soldaten hin, holt einen Hubschrauber vom Himmel und verschont ihre Freunde. Nyu ist kurz davor Kouta mit ihren Vektoren anzugreifen. Diese werden aber abgelenkt. Ein Teil von Kaede erlaubt es ihr nicht Kouta zu töten. Vor Kouta erscheinen 2 Abbilder Lucys. Eines davon spricht zu ihm und erinnert ihn an sein Versprechen, das er vor 8 Jahren gegeben hat. Er versprach Kaede, sie zu töten, sollte sie jemals viele Menschen töten. Kapitel 106: Vielleicht eines Tages vorkommende Charaktere: Nyu/Lucy, Kouta, Mayu, Nozomi, Nana, Yuka Das Abbild Lucys fordert von Kouta ein, sein Versprechen zu halten. Dieser widerspricht, er könne sie nicht töten, da es auch den Tod Nyu´s bedeuten würde, dem Teil Lucys, den er mag und den er für unschuldig hält. Das Abbild ihres Bewusstseins bittet ihn nochmals darum, mit dem Hinweis, dass sie nicht einmal genügend Kraft hat, um sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Kouta sitzt als Kind mit Kaede am Strand. Kaede fordert ihn auf, sie zu töten, da sie viele Menschen getötet hat. Kouta weigert sich, da er sie nicht verlieren will. Kaede verspricht ihm, am Ort wo sie sich damals immer getroffen haben auf ewig auf ihn zu warten. Er soll am letzten Tag des Sommerfestes dort vorbeischauen. Sie verspricht ein besserer Mensch in ihrem nächsten Leben zu sein und hoffentlich mit ihm zusammen leben zu können. Kouta zielt auf sie, lässt die Wache aber fallen, da er nicht auf sie schießen kann. Mit letzter Kraft reicht Lucy Kouta die Waffe. Lucy hat schreckliche Schmerzen und so nimmt Kouta ihr das Leben. Kapitel 107: Abschluss vorkommende Charaktere: Mayu, Nozomi, Nana, Yuka, Kouta, Agent, Anna, Kurama, Bandou, Nyu, Die Zwilinge Seit den Ereignissen am Leuchtturm sind vier Monate vergangen. Nachdem Kouta ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde, waren viele Dinge passiert. Aufgrund des Virus wurde ein weltweites Empfängnisverbot ausgerufen, da Kinder mit Hörnern geboren wurden, die als sie älter wurden begannen ihre Eltern zu töten. Irgendwann meldete sich Arakawa mit ihrem Heilmittel und wurde als Retterin der Menschheit gefeiert. Kouta verspricht Yuka, sie nie wieder alleine zu lassen, wenn er irgendwo hingeht. Er verspricht ihr damals, auf ewig bei ihr zu bleiben. Agent und Anna kommen im Lubensbrunn wieder zu sich. Nana und Kurama treffen sich an Marikos Grab. Mayu sammelt am Strand Müll, wie Bandou es damals zu tun pflegte, als sie jemand für ihre Arbeit lobt. Es ist Bandou. Der letzte Tag des Sommerfestes ist gekommen. Kouta geht zur Stelle, an der er sich mit Kaede zu treffen pflegte, jedoch erscheint sie nicht. Einige Jahre kommt Kouta immer wieder am letzten Tag des Sommerfestes. Nie erscheint sie. Nach vielen Jahren besucht er die Stelle immer noch. Diesmal hat er seine Tochter Nyu dabei. Nyu erzählt ihrem Vater, dass sie gerne mit Zwillingen in dem Wald spielt. Die beiden warten gemeinsam an einem Baum auf das Erscheinen von Koutas alter Freundin. Als die beiden gehen wollen, entdeckt Nyu ein Glasgefäß, das vergraben wurde. Kouta nimmt den Brief, der sich darin befindet, heraus. Kouta bricht beim Lesen des Briefe in Tränen aus, welche sich umso mehr intensivieren, als hinter ihm die Zwillinge, von Nyu "die Kaedes" genannt, auftauchen. Die Zwillinge behaupten mit einem guten Freund verabredet zu sein. Es handelt sich vermutlich um die Reinkarnationen Lucys. Kouta konnte nach langer Zeit seine verlorene Freundin wiedertreffen. Extra Kapitel 108 Original Cover Elfen Lied manga volume 11.jpg Elfen Lied manga volume 12.jpg Navigation Referenzen Kategorie:Manga